Leotaur
Related to gargoyles, Leotaurs are powerful creatures that roam the Netherworld looking to fight other demons. Leotaurs are to Gargoyles what Manticores are to Mystic beasts, being twisted and genetically distant versions of eachother, and even share some similar heritage with Nether Nobles and maybe even with Overlord Baal. It is believed that these demons have banded together to call themselves "Mid-Bosses" as they are tough, but not final boss tough. Alternative Race: ''' '''RACE •+4 Strength, +2 Constitution, -4 Dexterity • Large sized Outsider (Demon, Monster) -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •Speed: 30 feet Fly 20 (Average) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to Intimidate checks, Survival checks in wastelands, and +4 to bluff when pretending to be a statue • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any ' ' Weapon Proficiency: 'Leotaur utilizes it's meaty fist as a method of attack. This deals 1d10 damage as well as 1 and 1/2 it's strength modifier. '''Torch Lit Tail (Ex): '''At first level, your tail bursts into flame at the tip, burning like torchlight. This gives a -6 penalty to stealth checks, however you always deal +1 fire damage on all natural attacks. This becomes +1d6 at 5th level, +1d8 at 10th level, +2d6 at 15th level, and 2d8 at 20th level. '''Lesser Damage Reduction (Ex): '''When the Gargoyle would normally gain damage reduction, the Leotaur gains a lessened amount. The Leotaur's DR is overcome by Cold Iron, and is 5 points lower than the listed amount (Dr 0, DR 5, DR 10). This replaces the Gargoyle's normal Damage Reduction. '''Lesser Superior Natural Armor (Ex): ' The Leotaur gains a +1 bonus to natural armor for every 3 levels it possesses (Max +6). In addition, at every 6 levels it gains an additional +1 to it's natural armor (Max +3). At 10th level, this natural armor bonus is retained even when attacked with touch attacks. This replaces the Gargoyle's normal Natural armor. '''Ability Boost: '''Whenever a Gargoyle would normally gain a bonus to their Wisdom modifier, they instead gain a bonus to their Constitution. '''Elemental Dominion (Su): '''At 1st level, You gain access to the fire Domain as if you were a Cleric of your Leotaur Level. You use your Strength to determine any domain abilities instead of your Wisdom. In addition, you add all of the spells that the domain grants you to your list of techniques and can perform them whenever you can perform techniques of the spell's level. In addition, you qualify as a Dragon of your Leotaur level for the purpose of selecting Dragon feats that require you to possess a Dragon Domain. You qualify for feats for the Fire Domain, Fiery Discipline, and Raging Discipline. This replaces the Energy Resistance class feature. '''Fire Belly (Su): A Leotaur can, as a standard action, breathe a ball of flame that explodes like a [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fireball fireball]. This attack has a range of 80 feet and deals 1d6 points of fire damage per level (Max 10d6) to all creatures within a 20-foot-radius spread. Those creatures must make a DC: 10+ 1/2 Leotaur Level+ Strength modifier reflex saving throw for half damage. Once a Leotaur has used its fire belly, it cannot do so again for 1d6 rounds. This replaces the gargoyle's normal Versatile attack. Leotaur's Revelation (Su): At levels 5, 8,11,14,17, and 20, the Leotaur gains a Revelation from the Oracle's revelations. This can be from the Fire Revelation only. If the revelation applies to a spell, you can instead apply it to techniques. You use your Leotaur level as your Oracle level to determine your ability with the revelation, and if it gains a saving throw you use 10+ 1/2 Leotaur level+ Strength modifier. This replaces the Gargoyle's Spell Bane. Fire Spell Superiority (Su): At 16th level, you gain the ability to become immune to certain spells. You gain immunity to all spells with the Fire Descriptor. If effected by one of those spells, you are instead healed 5 hitpoints per level of the spell. This replaces Earth Spell Superiority. Lampago (Su): At 20th level the Leotaur reaches it's peak of mental realization and becomes a stone encased master of dark energies and chaotic destruction. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a cold and alien being of hellish invincibility. You gain a +4 size bonus to Strength and Constitution. The Leotaur's Spell resistance is increased by an amount equal to it's strength modifier and it is under the effect of a Deadly Juggernaut spell of it's same level. This Deadly Juggernaut spell has a Cap of DR 20/- and +10 to hit, and you can gain the bonuses simply by reducing an enemy's hitpoints to 0 instead of only with a melee attack. The Leotaur's damage reduction becomes overcome by nothing. Once per encounter, The Leotaur can cast an empowered Fire Storm spell. This lasts one round per level. ' ' ' ' =Leotaur Techniques= 1st-Level Leotaur techniques—Magic Weapon, Daze, Dancing lights, flare, Shield, Mage armor, True strike, Burning Disarm, Burning Hands, Produce Flame, Touch of Combustion 2nd-Level Leotaur techniques—cause fear, color spray, grease, magic missile, protection from good/law/chaos/evil, Bull's Strength, Blistering Invective, Blood Blaze, Burning Arc, Burning Gaze, Fire Breath, Scorching Ray, Spontaneous Immolation 3rd-Level Leotaur techniques—Greater Magic Weapon, haste, slow, Locate weakness, Ash Storm, Elemental Aura (Fire Only), Fire Trail, Fireball, **Demon Horn Rocket 4th-Level Leotaur techniques—Confusion, Solid Fog, Shout, Deadly Juggernaut, Stoneskin, Stone Shape, Boneshatter, Blood Crow Strike, Detonate, Dragon's Breath, Fire of Vengeance, Fire Shield, Obsidian Flow, Volcanic Storm, Wall of Fire, **Trance axe (MC) 5th-Level Leotaur techniques—Hold Monster, Righteous Might, Rapid Repair, Flame Strike, Geyser, 6th-Level Leotaur techniques—True seeing, Eyebite, mislead, symbol of fear, Wall of Iron, Globe of invulnerability, Chains of Fire, Contagious Flame, Tar Pool, **Flameburst Rebellion 7th-Level Leotaur techniques—Resounding blow, insanity, prismatic spray, spell turning, symbol of weakness, Harm, Delayed Blast Fireball, Firebrand 8th-Level Leotaur techniques—moment of prescience, prismatic wall, sunburst, symbol of death, whirlwind, Iron Body, Fire Storm, Wall of Lava, **Graviton Hammer (MC) 9th-Level Leotaur techniques—Imprisonment, Meteor Swarm, Prismatic Sphere, Fiery Body, **Gleipnir's Incarceration =LEOTAUR= Leotaur Reincarnation ' ' Freeze: This works as the listed ability. It possesses no additional effects. Magic Resistance: The Leotaur must select a different school of magic. Lesser Superior Natural Armor: '''This does not grant any additional effects. '''Spell Resistance: This works as the listed ability. It possesses no additional effects. Elemental Dominion: '''This does not grant any additional effects. '''Firebelly: '''This does not grant any additional abilities. '''Lesser Superior Damage Reduction: '''This works as the listed ability, it possesses no additional effects. '''Damage Resistance: '''This works as the listed ability, it possesses no additional effects. '''Improved Spell Resistance: '''You gain 3 additional uses of this ability. '''Leotaur's Revelation: This works as the listed ability. You can gain new revelations from the flame mystery as usual. Fire Spell Superiority: '''You gain no additional effects from this ability. '''Lampago: This ability can be used an additional time per day.